


Melted

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Incest, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: Sherlock is caught the flu and he wants to be pampered by his big brother.





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Растаявший](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885631) by [dmitrywachter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter)



> English is not my native language so I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. I hope you liked it!

 

Mycroft just sit in his office at lunch time, watching his brother through his laptop screen from a hidden surveillance on 221B. It’s been six months, or more, since Sherrinford. After their last visit with Mummy and Father, Mycroft retreated himself from Sherlock’s life. He could never forget how his brother, the one he loves the most, was about to shoot him. Well, at least his baby brother has pointed a gun towards him, which is hurting him inside.

He could never stop over thinking about how Sherlock need his friends more than him. How he choose John and declare him as a family more than he ever said about his own big brother. And now they’re in 221B, living the normal life of Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson happily ever after.

Mycroft fight the urges to go to check on him, to go to the Baker Street and having childish banter they used to. He knows he missed his brother too much that he could handle, and he would never admit it. And for the bonus point, Sherlock’s never called him first since Sherrinford. No calls, no text. He’s busy with his new whole family, and Mycroft is none of that.

 

* * *

 

 

After Mary’s death, John didn’t think about having another child if someday he met another woman. Having Rosie crawling through the flat and trying to touch all the electrical household already drive him crazy. And thinking about having the second child..... He looks at the sofa, where there’s Sherlock, an adult human being that self-claim as a highly functioning sociopath curled up in a ball of the white sheet, whining about his headache and how uncomfortable his nose is. He’s catching the flu, and he chooses to sulk like a child instead of taking a medicine and sleep like a normal adult would do.

If Sherlock’s in this state, he would become his old self, the pompous bastard with his egoistic soul. He would forget about John and Rosie, ruin the flat by throwing things all over the places, and snapped at Mrs Hudson. John needs to evacuate Rosie to Mrs.Hudson and Molly’s because he can’t take care of _two_ children at one time.

“You bastard need to take this simple medicine and sleep through it!” John shoves a pill and a glass of water to the curled ball of Sherlock Holmes. And for the – damn, he loose count – times today, Sherlock just kick the glass from his hand and it just falls to the ground. Thanks for the carpet so it didn’t shatter away. 

“I feel awful John!! I hate this!!”

John just clenched his fist trying to cool down his anger.

“Just. Fucking. Tell. Me. What. Do. You.Want! Or else I’d prefer to be downstair with Mrs.Hudson and my daughter instead wasting time to take care an imbecile like you!”

Sherlock’s head is pounding. He knows this is his fault because of his crazy experiments and he needs to jump into the Thames at night. He never thought the flu could be this irritating. A headache, runny nose, swollen eyes and fever are not a good combination with an upset Dr John Hamish Watson. John is a professional doctor, an army doctor, yes, he could tolerate a screaming army that seriously injured but not a childish consulting detective with the flu.

Sherlock feels irritated and bad mood for days and couldn’t sleep peacefully. The last thing he needs is John’s swearing in his ears. He really wants to be pampered if he’s sick, though he wouldn’t admit that. He wants someone to caress his curly hair and make him comfortable. He wants to be embraced by someone. He thinks he’s really sick. After years in his life without human touch, why now? Why he’s craving it now?

There’s not much option. John is not an option. He could punch him again if Sherlock asked something risky and suspicious like that. Mrs Hudson? No, even though he loved to be embraced by that woman, he can’t stand the nagging from her. The only one human that he approved to touch him is... Mycroft.

Suddenly his mind wandering through his childhood memories. He was sitting on the kitchen table and Mycroft would cook a cream soup for him. Mycroft never nags while taking care the sick Sherlock. He would take care of his brother calmly and efficiently. Oh right. Now he just missed Mycroft. Where has he been lately?

Actually, Sherlock just avoiding him, because he felt guilty. He knows his brother's huge responsibilities since childhood and how he takes care everything including his baby brother. And how he resents his big brother for years and never show any gratitude for everything that he has done to save him many times. And the gun. He could never forgive himself for pointing a gun towards Mycroft. So he trying to understand if his big brother didn’t wish to see him any longer.

“Sherlock! Damn it! Just.Tell.Me. What. Do.You.Want!”

Shit, he just forgets that he still on the sofa with an upset Dr.John Hamish Watson. His head pounding mercilessly. I want soup... I want to be embraced and pampered...

He takes a deep breath, accepting the defeat.

“My brother. I want my brother, John.”

 

 

* * *

 

Mycroft just takes a sip of his drink on Diogenes while his phone vibrating in his pocket. His heart pounding while he looks at the screen. Dr Watson. What on heart happening this time?

“Mycroft Holmes.”

“.....No, you tell him!” There’s a faint background voice on the other end. Mycroft lifts his brows.

“...You tell him! You’re the one who asks what I want!..”

“... For fuck sake, he is your brother!...”

“Hello? Mycroft?” John’s desperate voice finally reach his ears.

“How can I help you, Dr.Watson?”

“John, please. And Mycroft, I beg you this time to come to Baker Street. Your lovely brother is sick.”

“John, I could assure that he is an adult and could take care of himself.”

“He just wished to see you.”

“He would never say such things. If you felt overwhelmed to take care of him I could send a private nurse any-”

“Fucking Holmes! What’s wrong with you two!?”

And John shoved his phone to Sherlock’s ears with full strength. He will not let go before Sherlock tell his brother himself to make everything clear.

“My, I feel awfull.”

There, the childish whining from his adult – almost middle-aged men – baby brother has won his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

John just typing on his laptop and sipping his tea while Sherlock still curled up on the sofa. John could be downstair with Rosie but he thinks it best to stay in the living room in case the Holmes finally decide to do a fratricide. He knows their relationship after Sherrinford wearing thin. Mycroft stays away from Baker Street completely, and Sherlock does nothing about it. He thought that this is the end of the Holmes Brother. With their stretched relationship and Sherlock’s bad mood, he couldn’t guarantee what would happened. Well, even though Sherlock’s the first one to asked for his brother to come, everyone knows how things would happen between the two.

“Good evening, John”

Mycroft just arrived inside the living room.

“Evening, Mycroft”

John wasting no time by pointing towards the sofa while rolling his eyes.

“Please, Mycroft. Help me.”

Mycroft just looks at him and smile with a thin line.

“Well then excuse me”

He steps forward to the sofa. He touched the curled ball of Sherlock Holmes cautiously. Sherlock's head popped up from the sheet.

“My!” He tugged Mycroft’s wrist.

Mycroft takes a seat on the other side of the sofa and Sherlock snuggle up to him instantly.

“My, I hate this. Make it gone.”

Mycroft hand caress his baby brother’s curly hair automatically.

“There, there, baby brother. You’ll be fine”

Sherlock closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the moment of bliss. He melted under his big brother’s touch.  He never thought he would craving such things, especially from his brother. But only Mycroft could provide him with this feeling. Only his brother could touch him without makes him winced and froze. Only Mycroft could embrace him and make him relaxed at the same time. He rested his head on Mycroft’s shoulder and snuggled up until Mycroft could put his chin on top of Sherlock’s head.

 

And there’s John, in the living room, just hang his mouth open to such a display from this eccentric brothers.  But in the end, he chooses to stare at his laptop, scared to make a comment or move as if the moment would pop like a bubble and show the reality where actually the two brothers were committing a fratricide.

 

“Have you take your medicine? I supposed John have some simple medicine for the flu.”

“I haven’t. My throat feels awful, My. I can’t sleep either.”

“I know brother mine. You should rest. Do you want to move  on your bed?”

“Later. I want your soup, My.”

“Seriously? I haven’t cook for ages, Sherlock.”

“Mycroft, you could learn Serbian for hours, of course, you can cook something from your childhood!” Sherlock can’t stop his grumble, even though he didn’t mean it. He just in a bad mood.

“Well, you’re not wrong. We will see”

Mycroft tightend his embrace unconciously.

 

* * *

 

 

So there it is, The British Government who could start a world war III with only flick of a hand cooking in the most unhygenic kitchen in England, while all the ingridients comes from a place where there’s human body parts. John just holding his laugh at his best.

Sherlock wait for the soup eagerly. He couldn’t stand still on the kitchen table. He drummed his finger unconsciously.

“Be patience, Sherlock! It’s just more five minutes!”

Sherlock just averted his gaze from his brother’s. And then the silence fell on the kitchen. They both know there’s a lot of things to talked about between them. Lots of thing. But there will be time for that. Right now, taking care of Sherlock is Mycroft’s priority. And Sherlock understand it so well, that he didn’t dare to touch the subject at all and choose to wait in silence.

‘There you go. Watched it, still hot.”

“My...”

“What now, brother mine?”

And Sherlock pull his best puppy eyes. For some minutes later you could see the most powerful men in Britain feeding his adult baby brother without any complaint. Actually he enjoyed it. He missed Sherlock so much until he don’t mind to lose some pride in the eyes of John Watson that now nearly cry because of laughter.

“Is it still taste the same?”

He asked Sherlock while wipe some stain in the corner of his mouth. Sherlock almost faint with such affection that he stopped received from his big brothers for almost 20 years.  His big brother’s eyes full of love, he can feel it deeply. His hand itching to caress Mycroft’s cheek.

“It is, My. Delicious as always.” And he couldn’t stop staring deeply into Mycroft’s eyes. He just realized he missed Mycroft so much. It’s just like when Mycroft going away to college and when he got home Sherlock feel so happy and his chest felt so full. Just like now, precicesly.

He never understand why he missed his big brother so much. When in the last 20 years their relationship just full of hatred and sharp banter. Why he would missed that such kind of  interaction? Well, this is the longest he get on without Mycroft’s existence and he should be proud of himself that he could managed this far. He should’ve raised his chin and boasting to Mycroft about his independece without his meddling on his life.  But all of that melted in the depth of his big brother’s eyes. He didn’t think anymore. All he doing inside his head is restraining himself from touching Mycroft.

 

* * *

 

After the awkward feeding and a little push of take medicine, Mycroft suggested Sherlock to move to the bedroom to sleep.

“Are you planning to stay, Mycroft? Because if you are, I’m going to retreat myself to pick up  my daughter downstair and put her to bed.

Sherlock stare at Mycroft with so much hope. Of course, Mycroft couldn’t resist.

“Yes, I’ll stay with him tonight. You should take a rest yourself, John.”

With that John going downstair and the brothers heading to the bedroom.

Automatically, Mycroft cuddled Sherlock in his arms and caress his curls, just like when they’re young.

“Mycroft, can I say something?”

“Sure, brother mine”

“I missed you”

Sherlock then buried his face in Mycroft chest to hide his embarrasement. Mycroft startled to hear his brother’s confession.

“Well.. I should admit that I feel the same.”

Sherlock head snapped up and stare into Mycroft’s eyes, searching for the truth.

“Are you serious? But.. but you just... we are...”

“I know Sherlock, I understand that we have a lot of issue to talk about our last meeting in Sherrinford and all. I shoudn’t have avoiding you from the start. I’m sorry I just left you and walk away. Well in the other side I thought you were content with your friends and you don’t need me anymore.”

“No! My... I know, at first I thought so too. Until I fell sick and I realized I miss you so much. And.. I... I don’t even understand what I feel right now My, but I feel strangely wanted to touch you. Want you to touch me. I’m craving for you. I’m sorry for avoiding you too. I should’ve reached you.”

Mycroft touch Sherlock’s cheek and stare into his eyes.

“ I know. This is... strange feeling. I... It’s unexplainable.”

“There’s a lot of unexplainable things in our life from the start, Mycroft” They both chuckled and Mycroft move his face closer to Sherlock’s.

“Sherlock, I can’t think... I can’t find any logical solution to this... to our feeling..”

“My... Please... Just this once, and then we will think about all of this and everything tommorow. How about that?”

And again, Mycroft can’t resist.

He give Sherlock’s perfect lips a peck, and look into Sherlock’s eyes, ready to back down if he find some rejection in it. But there were none. Sherlock held Mycroft’s face and kiss him deeply. They kiss each other slowly and passionately. Sherlock melted into Mycroft’s arm. He feel amazing. He realized his head become silent. He stopped thinking and moved purely by instinct.  Mycroft still full of doubts, but he trying to give up and drowning into the kiss.  There will be plenty of time for talking about every logical things and issues tommorow. The talk could wait, but not the kiss. If tommorow they couldn’t think clearly, if tommorow Sherlock would feel better and realized this is just his sickness taking over his head, or Mycroft back to his sanity, or whatever the worst, at least they tasting each other lips tonight. They make out for like forever until they lost track of time and Sherlock can’t remember the rest and how he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next day he see Mycroft lie beside him and watching him. Mycroft’s ready to jump out from the bed if Sherlock give a sign of disgust and rejection.

“Stop thinking, brother dear.”

For the first time in his life, Sherlock feel so much love. Mycroft just release his breath that he held unconsciously and smile faintly.

“I know, I know Mycroft, that we will have a lot of things to talk today. But could you let me back to sleep for  some hour?”

“as you wished”

 

 

 


End file.
